If I Die Young Before I Let It Go
by JokerSmiles
Summary: College AU. Elsa's always been reserved. Jack's always been invisible to everyone he meets. Can these two come together and bring out each other's greatness or will they fall to fear falling apart?


A/N: Yup another Jelsa fic :3 Its gonna be a bit different from most I've read. So, be ready for that. :D Enjoy :D Rated T unless I decide later otherwise.

Prologue:

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright along the horizon of a college campus that held many names. The name was not all that was lost in this wonderful school, the new students coming in were bewildered as they took in their surroundings. Elsa and Anna of Arendale were no different. Though apart in age these two sisters both held a bond unbreakable by anything that would come in their path. Though, their speaking to one another after a long time of being apart was something new. The pair often related to the seasons of summer and winter by their late parents, rest their souls, they held each gifts in their own rights. Anna's kind in nature was noticeable at first meeting her. The girl's excited personality spoke for itself. Her older sister Elsa however was more kept to herself than most 21 year olds would be. Her gift however from birth was different than a kind personality.

The pair headed to their shared dorm slowly hulling their luggage behind them. Anna was rambling on about the décor and how amazing this experience would be, however Elsa was not feeling so much excitement about being outside her bedroom to live for the first time in what felt like forever. Sighing, the blonde beauty kept herself tucked in her hoodie her hair tied in a tight professional looking bun helping Anna unlock their door. Once inside she smiled lightly at her sister's excitement upon entering their dorm. Her younger sister was quick to claim what room she wanted. Elsa held no complaints, her sister should have the right to choose what room she wanted because to the older, she wanted anything but her childhood room which was no better than a prison.

Pulling the rest of their belongings inside Elsa smiled looking outside to the courtyard where other students were either scrambling about with their dorm boxes or greeting their old friends from prior years. Sighing softly, Elsa dragged her own suitcase inside her claimed room. Shutting the door she took a deep breath. This was it, she was out of that house, still secluded…she had to be, but this was much better. Immediately opening her window she allowed a small gust of wind to slip past her. Embracing the breeze she let a bit of frost cover the window in the Summer heat. Biting her lip she immediately shut the window moving to her suitcase to unpack. Halfway through setting up her room a knock came upon her door. "Elsa? Do you want to go to the hall?"

Jumping at the sound of her door being knocked on Elsa panicked as memories slipped past. A breath of relief passed her lips at the question. "Sure Anna let me just…change clothes." Peeling off her oversized sweatshirt the blonde grabbed at a dark blue t-shirt pairing it with a pair of turquoise jeans. Looking in the mirror she made a check that she had her usual blue gloves on covering her hands. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Elsa exited her room to see Anna jumping about the room excited to go on their first outing. "Let's go let's go let's go." She repeated reaching for the door. "I want to see all people!" A little over excited, the redhead grabbed her sister's hand pulling her out the door down the hallway then down the stairs.

The whole way Elsa felt nervous about her sister holding her gloved hand. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to keep her condition in check. Pulling her hand away she tried to put on a pleasant smile. "Go ahead Anna. I'll catch up." Reaching into her pocket Elsa pulled out Anna's key for their dorm. "Here, don't forget it."

Skeptical at first Anna just figured her sister wanted some space. After all they rarely spent time together. Hardly knew one another anymore. "Alright" She smiled happily before hopping down the stairs at a quick pace. Elsa however shook her head smiling lightly at her sister rushing down the steps.

When the blonde herself arrived at the main floor she slowly walked out into the light crowds of students moving about the lounges and hallways. Interaction with others not really being her forte, Elsa moved a different direction. Walking past a few cafes and study locations taking in her surroundings she kept tabs on what places to stay clear of or check out later on. Arriving at the library, she found it oddly humorous that not one student was in sight. Surely they were all partying and unpacking. Looking about she found a sections of books on monarchy and democracy. These books would provide knowledge for her major in political studies. No more than three books in hand, the blonde turned down aisles of the shelves this way and that before running head first into someone. "Ah- Sorry." She squeaked out before falling to the ground she felt the wind knocked out of her. Sitting up, she saw a male, his hair silvery white like the moon. His hands moved quickly gathering her books setting them into a pile in front of her. He smiled at her, a beautiful white smile like fallen snow. His blue eyes glistened before he turned away. "I'm sorry." The male turned back around handing her a glove that had slid off from her trying to catch her fall. His pale hand held it to her.

"Here you are~" He grinned brighter at her with a playful smile. "So you see me?"

"Huh?" Elsa blinked in surprise after quickly grabbing her glove from her hand. "Of course I see you" Her curiosity peaked at the sight of his eyes almost sparkling at her comment. "Just sorry I couldn't stop in time. I saw you in front of me I just was clumsy is all." She said looking away regretting it. This was the first real conversation she's had with anyone, but Anna and she was blowing it.

"Well, I think it was an interesting benefit." He grabbed her hand helping her up. Which made Elsa shake lightly with fear. However, it slipped away when he released her hand. "My name's Jack." The male said addressing himself.

Shyly she muttered to herself lowly, afraid to look him in the eyes. "Elsa.."

Jack chuckled at her crouched a bit smiling playfully at her. "What was that? I didn't hear you." He played with his ears. "I must have sand or something in my ears to miss a voice like yours. What was your name again?" He grinned beautifully, genuinely kindly at her.

Elsa found herself smiling at Jack herself at his fun personality, much unlike what she felt hers was. "Elsa." She laughed lightly.

"Op~ I heard it that time." His smile only seemed to get brighter and brighter to Elsa the longer she stood there with him.

"I should go…my sister is waiting for me." Elsa said stepping a bit away from Jack.

"Okay, see you later Elsa." The spark in his eyes never fading as she walked away from the beautiful male. Blushing lightly she checked out her books. Looking back to where they were once standing he was gone, however she somehow felt she'd see Jack again. What made her stomach flip was on if she should see it as a good or bad thing.


End file.
